A Picture Worth A Thousand Words
by PinkHairedWonder
Summary: Chloe is a college girl, desprate to escape a tragic accident from her past. So she goes to La Push for college break, hoping to find inspiration. What she doesn't know is that she will find more than inspiration. SethXOC


**AN: I know I haven't updated my other story Milky Starlight in a while, but this one has been stuck in my head. I'm sorry it's so short, but I needed to type it out! I hope everyone likes it! It takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn. Seth is about 18…**

Chapter One

It was a cold December afternoon, as I boarded the plane bound for Seattle. Why, I didn't really know. It was a split second decision, brought on by a moment of desperation. I needed to get away from here, away from this place. Away from all my troubles. To a place with natural beauty, where I hoped that inspiration would come. I had pondered for hours, trying to figure out where I would go. And then it hit me. I would go to one of the dreariest places in the continental US, the Pacific Northwest. Where it was rarely sunny, and the beauty was abundant. I had gotten a hold of a close friend who lives there, and begged her to let me come and stay with her for winter break. She was more than happy to oblige, as long as I helped out with her mom around her store. I agreed, and bought a ticket for Seattle, packing all my stuff within two hours, and shipping a UPS box with some of my other clothes in it.

I found my seat, and settled down for the 8 hour flight from Boston. I pulled my fleece jacket from my bag, pulling it over me like a blanket, and stuffed my headphones in my ears, to drown out any of the whining children. It felt good, to be able to relax for once. I drifted off into a deep sleep…

_You can see the snow falling down, covering the slick road. Visible just down the bend is a small white sedan, its driver's side wrapped viciously around a tree. Emergency crews are frantically trying to rescue whoever is inside. Pulling up to the scene is a blue truck. Out of the truck comes a small girl, her short brown hair gradually getting covered in snowflakes. She stops in shock, and then begins to run at the mangled wreck at a frantic pace. A firefighter makes a grab for her, and manages to catch the back of her sweatshirt. He holds her tight, until the girl's frantic struggles slow. She lets out one last pain-filled wail, and collapses into the firefighter's arms…_

"Miss? Miss?" I heard the soft voice, and realized that I had been out for a while. I looked up to meet the kind face of the flight attendant. "Miss, would you like something to drink or eat? You look like you need a good snack." I nodded.

"A coke and a bag of pretzels please." She poured the soda, and handed it and the bag of pretzels to me. I stretched, and flipped open the window. All I could see was fluffy clouds and a vividly blue sky. It was so beautiful. I stuck my earphones back in, and listened to music for the rest of the flight.

My plane landed in Seattle around 5:20. I had to take another plane from Seattle down to Port Angles, where my friend would be picking me up. Making my way out of the small local airport I saw a tall, Native American looking girl holding a sign that read "Chloe Ryan." I walked over to her, realizing now that she had to be at least six feet tall, and I was only five foot five. "Leah? Is that you?" She nodded, and I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you! You don't know how bad I needed to get away. It's so nice to finally get to meet you in person!"

"It's nice to meet you too. Leah Clearwater, at your service." We both laughed. "C'mon. you must be starving. Mom's making us dinner as we speak." She led me out to a very old looking car.

"It may look old, but it's very reliable. One of my friends on the reservation is a mechanic. He fixes up anything and everything that goes wrong with it." We got in the car and began the long car ride to the reservation. We talked about our friends, school, anything that came to our minds. The time flew by, and I soon found ourselves pulling up to a good sized brown colored house. I got out and grabbed my stuff out of the backseat. We walked into the house, and I was overcome with the scent of meatloaf in the air. An older woman appeared from what I expected to be the kitchen. Her hair was short, very dark in some places, and graying in others. She had this air of grace about her, and I couldn't help but feel calm by her welcoming smile.

"You must be Chloe. I'm Leah's mom Sue. It's so nice to meet you! I'm glad you came out. I've needed some help around the shop since Leah left for college. And Seth has been so busy around here..." She gave me a hug, and it made me glad that she accepted of me already. She grabbed my bag, and began to walk up the stairs. "Come on. I'll show you your room."

The room in question was a small little room at the end of the hallway. It had a full sized bed, with a dresser and a table. On the bed was my box. Sue put my bag down on the floor next to the dresser. "Your box came yesterday. I'll let you unpack. Dinner's in a few minutes." She left the room after a quick glance at me.

I opened my box of clothes and took out a few things. As I pulled out some picture frames, one certain one caught my eye. It was February, almost two years ago. It pained me, to see us so happy. And then I had it all wrenched away from me. I placed the picture down on my bedside table, and headed downstairs to join my temporary family.

**So did you like it? I hope you did! I'll update this after I update Milky Starlight! By the way please go read and review Milky Starlight! And review here! Reviews are love!**


End file.
